A Summer To Remember
by Love Angelic Sin
Summary: Cherry and Lila, long lost 12 yr old twins. Cherry lives with her mother (Sakura) and Lila live with her father (Syaoran). They meet on MSN and start getting to know each other a little TOO much . . . and then, there is that summer camp . . . will they re


Hey!!! This is Cute Star Angel with my 2nd FanFic!!  
  
AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A WALK TO REMEMBER!!!  
  
I hope u people enjoy this fic! Now on with the summary!!  
  
Summary - Cherry and Lila, long lost 12 yr old twins. Cherry lives with her mother (Sakura) and Lila live with her father (Syaoran). They meet on MSN and start getting to know each other a little TOO much . . . and then, there is that summer camp . . . will they reunite their parents? Or are they going to live like this forever?  
  
A Summer to Remember~ Chapter 1  
  
Online Friend  
  
By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes) ( like when I mindlessly babble on about some thing.)  
  
** action or sound **  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, Time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
********************************************* What is on the Computer  
  
*~* Signalling Instant Message Conversations *~*  
  
* Catergories eg. Online, Offline *  
  
**~*~ Tokyo ~*~**  
  
" HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I'm gonna be LATE!" squealed a 12 year old girl as she hurried downstairs ( and there is a LOT of stairs.she live in a MANSION ^_^).  
  
" why didn't Mum wake me up earlier if I was supposed to go to that photo shoot with her?" she said to no one in particular.  
  
" Cherry! What took you so long? You'll have to hurry up and eat breakfast. Tomoyo expects us at her place at 8:00 And it is already 7:45!" said her 30 yr old single mum.  
  
" MUM! Don't worry. I'm a fast eater and Tomoyo lives right next door, so what are you worried about?" said Cherry.  
  
" oh yeah, I forgot." replied her mother.  
  
**~*~ 8:00 at the Hiiragizawa Mansion~*~**  
  
** ding dong ** Cherry pressed the door bell and waited exicitedly for the door the open.  
  
Today was the day she was going to accompany her mother to a photo shoot, at her and her mother's best friends house ( and no, Cherry's best friend is NOT Tomoyo), for Tomoyo's Fashion Magazine called the ' The Kawaii Cherry Blossom Magazine' which her mother was the lead model, and also the no. 1 model in Japan.  
  
" Sakura! Cherry! You guys made it on time! I bet Cherry had to wake your mother up then!" said Tomoyo as she opened the door and let them in.  
  
" Actually, I woke up earlier than Cherry did. She woke up at 7:45 and I woke up ages ago." Said Sakura so proud of herself for waking up earlier than someone else for a change.  
  
" you didn't wake up much earlier than I did. 7:44 isn't AGES ago!" Smirked Sakura's daughter.  
  
" how did you know?" said Sakura, sounding very offended.  
  
" well that's what the chef told me." she replied with the ever so innocent face.  
  
" whatever" was her reply.  
  
" um. ok.Sakura, you go and change into this for me then meet me in my photo studio up stairs." Ordered Tomoyo " and Cherry,"  
  
"Cherry!" screamed Tomoyo's 12 yr old daughter." I've been waiting for you! Let's go up to my room, then we can watch your mum later!"  
  
" k, Sherri!" she replied to her best friend and chased her up to her room."  
  
" just hang around with Sherri." finished Tomoyo staring at the space Cherry used to stand a few seconds ago ' why am I staring at nothing when there is lots of work to be done.'  
  
**~*~ Hong Kong ~*~**  
  
" DAD! Is this enough training?" panted Lila " Me and Mandy wanna go inside now!"  
  
" Ok. That's enough. Jeez..you girls hardly do any training!" he replied to his 12 yr old daughter and niece.  
  
" But WE. ARE. GIRLS!!" said Lila, and Mandy, Lila's best friend and second cousin, nodded to show that she agreed because she was too out of breath to talk.  
  
" OKAY. Go inside for a shower then be downstairs for breakfast."  
  
" Ok, Uncle Syaoran!!" said Mandy as soon as she caught her breath.  
  
Lila giggled at her cousin's reply.  
  
" you know what?" she questioned her best friend as soon as they were out of earshot of her father.  
  
" what?" was the reply  
  
" it would sound cuter if you said ' OKAY, Uncie Syao!!'" and then she laught uncontrollably.  
  
" ha ha, very funny." Said Mandy  
  
** then they had their shower and breakfast**  
  
**~*~ Japan , Sherri's Room ~*~**  
  
" hey Sherri. Do want to read the ' Li Syaoran Magazine'? the new one came out just yesterday." Said Cherry positioning herself on Sherri's computer, then turned it on.  
  
"I didn't know you were into LI Syaoran. He's waaaay too old for you." Sherri replied taking the magazine from Cherry's out stretched hand. " he's a perfect match for your mum though. They are both 30 right?"  
  
" Ha ha! Yeah! That will be great if they got married! I know mum likes him you know. I found ALL the issues of the 'Li Syaoran Magazine' under her bed when I was looking for my teddy bear when she got lost."  
  
" ohohohoho! All we have to do is set them up! This will be soooooooo fun!"  
  
" yeah!" agreed Cherry  
  
****************************************************  
  
** cherry_angel has signed in**  
  
* no new messages *  
  
* Online *  
  
lila_chik  
  
* Offline * (hide)  
  
******************************************************  
  
" SHERRI! Do you know who 'lila_chik' is?" asked Cherry.  
  
"nup. And don't bother me. I really like this magazine so shut up!" replied Sherri.  
  
" ok.....wait! she sent a message" exclaimed Cherry.  
  
**~*~ After Breakfast ~*~**  
  
" Bye sweetie! Bye Mandy!" said Syaoran and waved his goodbye to his daughter and niece. " MeiLIn and Andrew will be looking after you today honey" he then said to Lila.  
  
" Where are you going today?" she asked him  
  
" well I'll be having fun today" replied sarcastically " just more stupid interviews and photo shoots for the stupid media. You know, the usual."  
  
Lila giggled " Bye Daddy!"  
  
" just be good to your Aunt and Uncle!"  
  
and she waved to her father's emerald green convertible as it rounded the corner.  
  
" So what do you want to do today, my best friend?" she asked and placed her arm around Mandy's neck.  
  
" well we can go up to your room and go on the internet and chat on MSN."  
  
"Great thinking Mandy!"  
  
**~*~ Lila's Room ~*~**  
  
" do you wanna go on first?" Lila asked her best friend.  
  
" nah. You can go on. I wanna read this magazine first! The Kawaii Cherry Blossom Magazine!!!" and threw herself onto Lila's bed and began reading.  
  
Lila turned on the computer " Cool! Did the next issue come out?"  
  
" Yup! That's why I'm reading it. ^_^ Sakura Kinomoto is the Coolest and the Hottest model ever!" squealing with pleasure as she came across another article about her.  
  
" well, duh! She is the No.1 model in Japan, and Maybe the No.1 in the Whole world!"  
  
" I bet you can become a model too! You look EXACTLY like her, except for your eyes. Hers are emerald and yours are Auburn. But that doesn't matter cuz she can have a look-a-like or mini-me person, then you can be on the mag too!"  
  
" well your not reading that magazine hard enough. In an article in that December issue, It says something about her daughter, Cherry Kinomoto I think. She is The EXACT look-a-like. It showed a picture of Cherry then a picture of Sakura when she was 12. It was like duplicating that photograph and pasting it in the mag."  
  
She typed in her username and password and logged in.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
** lila_chik has signed in**  
  
* no new messages *  
  
* Online *  
  
cherry_angel  
  
* Offline * (hide)  
  
******************************************************  
  
" Hey Mandy, Do you know who ' cherry_angel' is?" asked Lila.  
  
" Nup." Mandy replied, still flipping through the magazine. " just talk to her."  
  
" k."  
  
******************************************************  
  
*~* Conversation -*~ lila_chik ~*, ( cherry_angel ^_^ *~*  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: hu r u?  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: Cherry  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: hu r u?  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: Lila  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: ur name sounds familiar  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: so does urs  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: a/s/l?  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: 12/f/japan  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: u, a/s/l?  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: 12/f/hong kong  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: what's ur full name?  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: Lila Li.  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: what's urs???  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: Cherry Kinomoto  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: CHERRY KINOMOTO?! R U SERIOUS?  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: yeah, I am  
  
( cherry angel^_^ says: when u sed u were Lila Li, r u the daughter of Syaoran Li??  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: yup^_^  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: that is just 2 cool!!!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: my friend is just reading 1 of ur dad's mag rite now!  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: wow! Wat a coincidence! My friend is reading ur mum's mag 2!!!  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: I luv ur mum!!! She is just soooooooo cool!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: LOL! I luv my mum 2  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: I think my friend has a crush on ur dad cuz she's starin @ a picture of him rite now, I mean real hard and told me to shut up.  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: lol  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: my friend totally idolizes ur mum  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: she wants 2 b just lyk her  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: I reckon my mum lyks ur dad!  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: really?  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: yeah, I found all the issues of the ' Li Syaoran magazine' under her bed!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says?: and she neva talks about the magazine, so it's really weird she has a huge stack of them, under her bed.  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: LOL! same  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: I was looking 4 paper in my dad's office and came across a locked drawer rite under his desk, rite?  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: sooooo????????  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: I then found a key on the desk and tried to open the drawer.  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: and do u noe wat was inside?  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: what???????  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: a whole pile of ur mum's mag in there, EVERY single issue!!!!!!!!!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: no...seriously , wat was in there?  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: im not j/k!!!!!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ say: now THAT is so COOL!  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: and it's very weird cuz my dad always turn down gurls that offer 2 go out wiv him, but I neva expected this!!!  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: he's probably in love with ur mum!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: that's wat I say about my mum. I think she's in love with ur dad 2!!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: oh no  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: I g2g now  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: k then  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: bai!  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: don't tell any1 bout this, not even ur best friend  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: as long as u don't either  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: don't worry, Im not plannin 2 tell my best friend cuz she will explode  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: by the way, my best friends mum is the editor 4 my mum's mag  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: kool  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: well I really need 2 go now. My mum just finished her photo shoot. Bye!!  
  
*~ lila_chik ~* says: bai! Try goin on 2nite.  
  
( cherry angel ^_^ says: k talk 2 u 2nite then.  
  
**~*~ Cherry's P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** cherry_angel has signed out **  
  
******************************************************  
  
" Cherry! It's time to go now!" called to her daughter.  
  
" ok. I'm coming mum" I shouted back.  
  
" Sherri. Can I have the magazine back now?" I asked Sherri.  
  
" awww...please. can I keep until tomorrow?" she pleaded, giving me huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
" i'm sorry. You can borrow it tomorrow. I borrowed this from my mother without asking her." I replied  
  
" ok then! Bye Cherry!" said Sherri handing the mag. to me.  
  
" BYE!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of her room then down the stairs to my mother.  
  
I quickly hid the ' Li Syaoran Magazine' underneath my shirt.  
  
" Bye Tomoyo!" I said as my mother steered me out the door.  
  
" bye Sweetie!" was her reply.  
  
" so honey, did you have fun?" my mother asked.  
  
" yup!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.  
  
" so what did you do that was so 'fun'?"  
  
" well, I was on MSN chatting with a new friend."  
  
" so where does your new friend live?" Sakura asked  
  
" in Hong Kong" I replied.  
  
Then I saw my mum blush.  
  
Jeez..even mentioning Hong Kong makes my mum blush. She must really love him if a little thing like that can set her face to a 100 degrees.  
  
" mum," I said, trying to sound serious and worried " I think you have a fever!"  
  
" nah" she said blushing even more. " I feel fine. Why don't you go outside and play with Snowy?"  
  
" are you sure you don't have a fever? Your face is awfully red."  
  
" don't worry about me. Just go outside and play with Snowy"  
  
" what ever you say mum" I said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
So when my mum gets reminded of that Syaoran, she blushes and sends me to play with the puppy. She really needs to think of a new act.  
  
She's already sent me out to play with my puppy 4 other times this week.  
  
Oh well, I really can't wait until tonight, I really want to tell Lila what happened just then. I LOVE playing matchmaker!  
  
Then I ran outside a played with Snowy for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
(((((((((((Cute Star Angel: So what do u think of the first Chapter? Please tell me in your review!  
  
This is my 2nd Fanfic, so go easy on me!!!!!!!  
  
Review, review, review! And you will make me happy!!  
  
Here is a little thing that should make you under stand the characters better.  
  
Sakura: 30  
  
*Cherry: 12  
  
Tomoyo: 30  
  
Eriol: 30  
  
*Sherri ( her real name is Sharon): 12  
  
*Eli ( Sherri's younger brother who looks and acts exactly like his father, so he's just the 4 yr old version of Eriol) : 4  
  
Syaoran: 30  
  
*Lila (pronounced Lie-La, not Lee-la):12  
  
MeiLin: 30  
  
*Andrew ( MeiLin's Husband): 32  
  
*Mandy: 12  
  
And I will tell you about other characters if there is going to be any others. ( * means my own character OC)  
  
And this is the I bet you didn't noe part: I named Cherry and Lila's best friends after 2 of my friends!  
  
And It's funny how I start 2 write a story set in the summer when I'm currently in the middle of winter! I live in Australia.u see.(not exactly funny is it?)  
  
Anywayz..REVIEW.... please? And tell me what you think of this story in ur review.  
  
BYE 4 NOW!! ^_^))))))))))))))))) 


End file.
